A Change in Personality
by Shu-chan121
Summary: Poor Shuichi. Yuki's on drugs and acting weird, and now he's just like Yuki used to be. Their relationship takes some very strange turns, and Shuchi can't take it anymore! Will he end up going crazy, or will he survive? Yuki-Shuichi pairings. Strange
1. Default Chapter

Shu-can121: welcomed to my gravitation fanfic

Shuichi: I don't like you or the story

Shu-chan121: Why what I do now?:: pout::

Yuki-san: Shu-chan121 if you cry ill kill you

Shuichi: I don't like you cuz you stole my nick name. I don't like the story cuz I'm not like that

Shu-chan121: that the point

Shuichi: Oh well then it really good then

Yuki: No its not she has zero talent

Shu-chan: --;; what ever on with the story

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. But this fanfic is and its plot.  
  
A Change in Personality

By: Shu-chan121

It was the easiest thing to do to tell how my love live with Yuki was going, BAD.

I don't even know why all this was happening to me. I was becoming completely isolated from the world. And I knew it. Sad, but true. Life sucks and I knew that to. I was  
starting to think about moving on. And that was really sad. At one point in my life I thought I would love him forever. What a sap I was but really it was all his doing. He force me to be like this. Like him. Cold. Hard. Distant.

I was 30 and the year started to go by slow than they should have. Or maybe it was the fact that I was getting slower. Bad luck was a thing of the past. Now I was a song writer.  
And I get pay a hell of a lot of money, that is for someone with "zero talent".

But no that not all. It like me and Yuki switch personalties. Because he that happy bounces one. clingy and wanting attention.( **A/N: That just weridO.o) But if they,  
meaning his doctors, put me so many meds I'd be happy to.(Frankie: wow why aren't you on med. Shu-chan121: I don't go to the doctors. Frankie: Oh** )

"Shu-chan what are you doing," the voice was to deep to sound the was it did. Like it was trying to sound like it did before puberty started. out the corner of my eye i saw  
a yellow blur of light that jumped me. I was on the floor on my back with a man twice my size on top of me, and not in a sexually way at all it was painful and I didn't like.

"What the Hell are you doing get off me." I was so mad and didn't really know why. once upon a time I was like this. I not like.. I was cut off by water dripping on my face.  
Nevermind, let me fix that I mean tears. Yuki that badass I fell in love with was crying on me. When i see his doctors again I'll remember to slap them all.(**A/N Yuki haves a lot of doctor**)

He got off me all right, then curled up in a corner of the room. And his cries turn in to full blown wail. I menlty slap myself for yelling at him.

"Yuki" I said soft as a crawled to him. " Yuki please understand....." more was meant to fellow but I just couldn't think of a thing. Yuki looked up at  
Me with the beautiful eyes but the person look out wasn't Yuki at all. The person looking at me was scare and sad. Yuki eyes had always been blank and.....dead.

"Yuki I have to go I'm so sorry." I said I started to walk when I heard him yell. " Your going to see Hiroshi right. That where you always go what are to guy  
Fucking..." I turned around and look at him like I was seeing something that just appeared form no were. He went on to say "Cuz I know were not doing it." He was right the last time we had sex was four months ago but I never really thought about it that much. Weird no. when your partner is like a child sex is just weird.

He must have say my look cuz he started to blush. It was so cute you just had to see it to believe it. I walked over to him movements like silk. with the look on  
my face like a snake would give a mouse right before it killed it. I was the predatory and Yuki the prey what a turn on that was. He blinked at me as if he was missing what was going on. Maybe he thought blinking would help him figure it out. But it didn't look to be helping Yuki much.

When I made my way over to him I pulled him down for a kiss he would never forget. The kiss was tense a first but Yuki relaxed into it. Become a puddle of eiri-goo  
(**A/N i know it should be yuki-goo but eiri-goo sound better so whatever**.) now it was time for some real fun to start.

Wow look at that it done.. well at least the 1st chapter Review are love and welcomed .

I think this came out really good cuz this is my first gravi fanfic

But really please review Oh and people that flame will be flamed back cuz i can be mean to.

Also i might have a lemon next chappie

Shu-chan121: say by Shuichi and Yuki

Shuichi: Bye Bye

Yuki: I 'm not cuz you made me a wimp

Shu-chan121: say it or I'll just kill you off . 

Yuki: NO!

:: a stamped of wild bad luck fan parade over Yuki::

Yuki: xx

Shuichi: no! Yuki.


	2. A night at Hiro's

Shu-can121: Well here chappie #2

:: cricket chirps::  
  
Shu-chan121: Where is everyone?!?!?  
  
Shuichi: You took to long so they left  
  
Shu-chan:: NOOoooo :: molests Shuichi::  
  
Shuichi: what that hell was that for.  
  
Shu-chan: Nothing

* * *

**A Change in Personality# 2  
A night at Hiro's**

"What are you doing" said Hiro  
"What do you mean 'What are you doing here.' I told you I was coming over," I  
said adding in my famous puppy dog eyes, it always works.  
"Whatever just get in." Hiro said sticking her finger in his ear. Before he knew it  
He was on the floor with me on his back. "What the hell Shuichi" He yelled loud  
enough that I covered my ears. So much for being tough.  
"Yuki thinks I'm sleep with you" it came out louder than it had meant to be but  
hey I have my hand over my ear.  
The look on Hiro face was the look of pure shock. But it was taken over by a  
truly scared grin. " So you came to prove him right."  
For a minute I just didn't understand what he was saying. But when I got it.  
It hit hard.  
"No that no cold empty word did it. The grin turned into some form of a  
frown. Did it tell you at this point I was sit in his lap, somewhat (A/N Shutup Sam I cam hear you). Not the best way to talk to some one (A/N I wouldn't know about that ). I wanted to blush at the odd position, but forced myself not to.  
I moved off him and sat on his very dirty sofa. I would have said something but  
this was my best friend I was mean on the inside just for him.  
"Shu" he called out form the kitchen. "Yes" it sounded more like a 'yelp' but who's  
judging "relax Shu." Hiro that's who.  
He walked form the kitchen and handed me some tea. For a moment I just looked  
at the steamy liquid in the glass cup.  
"I'm sorry. I just can't take it any more." For the first time, in a long time I wanted to cry (A/N: Ya he not OCC). For the first time in a year hot tears slid there way down my cheek. And for a second I thought they were burning me.  
"Shu don't cry." It sounded soft and distance but thought my wail everything did.  
I didn't see it coming or maybe I did and just did care, but it hit me all the same. Hard The pain stopped my cries. I thought that blood trickled it way down my lip, but I never touched my lip to find out.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Damnit Shuichi." His voice was enraged like I had just killed his mom, or something.  
"I just don't know anymore Hiro. I think I'm going crazy."  
"Shu you're not going crazy. It just that you're...." his voice trailed off into nothing. And a thick silence filled the room.  
"See Hiro I'm going crazy. Yuki taking everything out of me. I want to be happy and cheerful. Like I was." I was starting to sound pathetic." I don't want to pick up where Yuki left off (A/N I hope that make sense to all of you reading my junk.)  
"Shu all your saying is that if Yuki acted mean, cold hearted, and just an over all bastard every thing would be all right."  
"Well, ya things can go back to how the way it was."  
"Selfish!"  
Selfish. Me. When was I ever selfish? Never that's when. How dare he say that to me?  
I don't ever remember standing up or even hitting Hiro. But it did happen.  
"I not selfish, damnit. I just want my life back. Back to the way it was. Back to my real life."  
"Does Yuki mean nothing to you. Don't you remember all the night you ran here because he yelled at you? Or called you names. Kick you out and told you had no talent. Well, do you." He screamed face red from rage.  
"So now you're on Yuki side. I thought we where friends."  
"Not if you're like this." Hiro was calming down, but he was breathing as if he had run a marathon.  
I fell to my knees crying. The sounds where muffled by my hands but they where still there. I pulled my legs to my chin. I cried till I feel asleep with Hiro hugging me and say that it was all right.

* * *

Well another chappie done But it still suck really  
As for the lemon I try it looked and sounded bad so I didn't put it in  
Sorry to all you how wanted to read a lemon or lime


	3. The fight

Sammi-chan: Here it is! The next chappy! ::throws hands into the air and jumps up in her chair:: I did it because Shu-chan121 wuz too brain-dead to think of anything for it. ::laughs::

Shuichi: Ya know, you're probably right. ::glares at Shu-chan121 who is sitting in front of the computer screen in the corner of the room trying to think of the next chappy:: She's stumped.

Shu-chan121: ::yells from the computer desk in the corner of the room:: I can hear you! I'm trying to think right now! ::smoke comes out of ears::

Yuki: ::mumbles to the other two:: We can tell. It looks like you're trying to cook something in there. Since it's so hollow, you might as well use it for something.

Shuichi: ::laughs and falls off chair:: CAN'T…BREATHE…

Shu-chan121: Then stop laughing! It wasn't _that_ funny!

Sammi-chan: ::mumbles:: To you it isn't. Anyways, I hope you all like the chappy!

Yuki: ::glares at Sammi-chan:: How can they like it when I act like a baby!!!

Shuichi: ::stops laughing and looks at Yuki:: Hey, you looked soooooo CUTE like that! I never saw that side of you.

Yuki: :::grumbles:: It was those stupid pills you guys forced me to take for the part.

Sammi-chan and Shu-chan121: ::each take a baseball bat and whacked both Shuichi and Yuki over the head:: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!! Anyways, read the chappy! Hope You like it.

Me and Sammi-chan dont own gravitation if we did will be rich. And were not (at least I'm not) ::cries::

Chapter 3: The Fight

I woke up the same way I fell asleep. I was in Hiro's arms, my head was resting on his chest, my knees were drawn up to my chest, and his head was lightly resting on mine. We looked really strange, and I'd hate to see if someone saw us like this.  
We woke up to the sound of a door slamming open and someone walking into the room. I couldn't see who it was but I knew they were angry by the way they shut the door closed when they came in.

"Shuichi?" I heard a small, but manly voice whisper. At once, I knew who it was. "Yuki, it's not what it looks like!" I got out of the embrace and stood up in front of the tall man standing before that I came to love. But this wasn't the man I fell in love with. He is different from the Yuki I fell in love with.  
The Yuki I came to love was hard, cold, and always calling me names like 'Damn brat, idiot, or other mean things.' But this Yuki was all happy-go-lucky one moment, and the next, crying his eyes out if he got a paper cut or something. The Yuki standing in front of me acted more like I used to act, and I act more like he did. I didn't like it. I liked being the one to cry over something stupid, or being all happy and hyper.

I liked getting teased; it made me feel like I was noticed. Now I was different, and it was all because of those pills he takes. Because he became happy-go-lucky, I felt the need to have someone in the relationship that was mean. Like Ying and Yang. Two opposites. That was why I act like this. It's because I felt empty and the need to become like this overwhelmed me.

Yuki stood in front of me looking sad. His cheeks were wet with tears as they still slid down, making more tear tracks. His strong muscular arms hung at his sides as if he had been defeated. "I can't believe it," he whispered to himself, "You are cheating on me. And I thought you loved me!" At the end of the sentence, he was yelling at me, his hands holding onto his heart.

He walked up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He pushed me into the wall with such force that the breath was knocked out of me. I struggled to get out of his grasp, for he was starting to hurt me. I could fell my arms bruising underneath his hands as he squeezed tightly onto me. But it was no use. I was pinned against the wall, and I couldn't get free.

"Shuichi, I thought you loved me? You do, don't you?" he whispered in my ear as he leaned in close. I could feel his hot breath hitting my ear. I shivered and replied, "Of course I do. Hiro was just…" But before I could finish my story, Yuki cut me off. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was angry with me. He was really angry. "You LIAR!!! If you did, you wouldn't' go around sleeping with other men!!!" (Shu-chan121: I thing Yuki was planing that)As he said this, he let go of me and I slid to the ground and watched him run out of the house.

I looked over to Hiro. I couldn't believe that idiot slept through that whole fight, without stirring once. I couldn't believe that Yuki just did that. Usually, he would listen to me before making an accusation, but I guess I was wrong. I just sat in the same place I fell in, and stared at the door where I lost sight of Yuki only moments ago.

"Yuki…" I whispered into the empty wind, with no ears to hear it.With"

OoOoOoOoOo With Yuki oOoOoOoOoO

Yuki couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. What he just saw proved that Shuichi was cheating on him this whole time. He figured he was joking when he said that the other night to Shuichi. But he guesses he was right. By this time, he was still running, but made it to the house's front door in a matter of minutes.

He ran into the house slamming the door behind him, ran up to his and Shuichi's room, landed on the big king sized bed in the middle of them room, and started to cry. He had tears streaming down his face as he thought.

Then, after about five minutes, the answer hit him. He sat up. He now understood why Shuichi was sleeping with another man. "It's those damn pills. Before my doctors prescribed them to me, out relationship was happy, but after that, it all started to fall apart. If I never went on the pills, everything would be the way it was before, we would still be a happy couple."

As he said those words to himself, he gathered all of the bottles of pills off the end table next to the bed and went into the bathroom. He took every bottle and poured them down the sink. "These pills are damned." He whispered as the last bottle was emptied down the sink, destroying all evidence that he was ever on them.

Yuki stumbled back into the bedroom, dropping all of the empty pill bottles in the process, and fell unceremoniously into the center of the bed on his stomach. Before his head hit the pillow, he was asleep, tears still streaming down his face, unknowingly to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOWith Shuichi and Hiro oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I couldn't believe it. Yuki was mad at him. And for something he never did, or would do. I still sat where he left me on the floor; Hiro was just waking up into the deafening silence. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to look at me. As stupid and clueless he was, he asked. "What's wrong Shuichi?"

I just looked at him. "He saw us," I said sullenly, not even raising my head to look at him, "He saw the way we were in last night when I woke up and couldn't move. He thinks I slept with you or something. I can't take it. I love him too much to lose him, but I don't know if I can face him."  
Hiro came over to me and pulled me up and brought me to the couch. As we sat there, I though only about the look on Yuki's face when he came into the house and saw us like that.

It showed utter disbelief and most of all, betrayal. Hiro just looked at me as I put my head back into my hands and cried silent tears. They rolled down my face as I thought more and more about it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of sitting in the uncomfortable silence that had befallen us after my words, Hiro decided it was time to speak his words of wisdom that always helped in these kinds problems that just came up.

It seemed like he had all of his words planned out before he said them. "Shuichi, you have to calm down and be strong. You should go home and explain it to him. If you don't, then your relationship with him will never return." I lifted my head to look at him. "But what if it doesn't work Hiro? What if he still doesn't believe me?!" I asked a little loud.

"Shuichi, You will never know what will happen on that road if you never take it. Just think about that. The only road you know what will happen on is the one you decided to take." There was that wisdom I was talking about. Those words told me that I had to see him and explain. If he really loved me, he would listen to what I had to say. But I wasn't going to go just yet.

I needed to give him some time to himself and to calm down. If I didn't, he might lash out on me and get even angrier.  
"Hiro, I'll do that, but right now, I need some time to myself, so I'm gonna get something to drink and then go home. I'll see ya later. And, thanks for the help."

At those words, I got up off the couch and ran out the door. I went to a convenient store and bought a soda and ran back out into the winter air. The cold bit at my face as I ran to my favorite place in the world. The park where Yuki and me met for the first time.

I loved that spot, and I remember what happened there like it was yesterday, instead of about 6 years. I sat down on the bench and drank my soda, remembering all the good times I had here with Yuki. I started to remember how it was being in Bad Luck and going big. And then it all ended. I was happy back then. With the band and Yuki, but no all I had was Yuki and my song writing.

And now, now I was losing Yuki. I looked up into the sky. The sun was beginning to fall. The day was going by faster than I had anticipated. I figured I should go back home, but I didn't want to, not just yet. I didn't want to face the man that thought I betrayed his love.

I couldn't do it. Suddenly, Hiro's words hit me like a ton of bricks. They echoed in my head. ' "Shuichi, You will never know what will happen on that road if you never take it. Just think about that. The only road you know what will happen on is the one you decided to take." '

That did it. I would go home and face him. Yuki, the man I love. I got up from the bench and threw away the now empty bottle of soda.  
I ran all the way home. I kept thinking that I would make it up to him. I would, until he was happy again. The rest of the way, I had nothing else running through my mind.

As I got to the door, I went inside and shut it quietly behind me. No noise came to my ears. No proof or someone in the house awaiting my return.  
I went upstairs to look for Yuki. Still, no noise. I started to panic at what might have happened. Did he kill himself? No, he wouldn't do that. When I got into out bedroom, I was afraid when I found Yuki face down on the bed not moving, and all of the empty pill bottles scattered all on the floor.

I walked over to Yuki and was relieved to find that he was just sleeping peacefully. I sat next to him and just looked at him. He looked so content and so happy. He always did when he was asleep. He always looked like an angel.

I started to wonder why he ever chose me. When we met, I was loud obnoxious, and…annoying. Well, that's what he always said. He always told me that I was an idiot, a damn brat, and an annoying little child. It always made me so mad, but now that I actually thought about it, he was, in a way, right.  
I was always so hyper and clingy. Anyways, if I were him, I would have gotten someone much more like myself. We were opposites, but I guess, that's what made us special.

I put my hand softly on his head and started to pet his hair in the direction it was going in. After a while of me doing this, he started to stir. I pulled my hand back quickly as he opened his beautiful eyes and looked at me. I could see the emotions in them, stirring around together. Hurt. Pain. Betrayal. And most of all, sadness.

But soon enough, to my surprise, he hid his emotions and his eyes were cold and emotionless, like they used to be when I was before. I wondered what happened to make this change in him.

"Why?" he asked. His voice was as cold as it used to be, holding no emotion. As if he read my thoughts, he said, "I stopped the pills. I figured out they were the reason you cheated on me. Even though I was happy when I was on them, I stopped them, so we could be happy together. Like things used to be before."

His last words were quiet. So quiet, I almost didn't hear them. I didn't know that the pills ever made him happy. And if they made him happy, then I figured he should go back on them. I wanted him to be happy, even if that meant my unhappiness tearing me up from the inside.

"Yuki, listen to me," I said as I picked his head up and putting it in my lap, starting to pet it slowly like before, "I never cheated on you. I was in distress last night, and Hiro comforted me last night. I fell asleep crying my eyes out. You believe me…don't you?"

My head was turned away so he couldn't see my eyes. But I couldn't see the smile that spread on his face. "I do Shuichi. I was just surprised, and jumped to the wrong conclusions. I'm sorry for accusing you of such things before I heard your story first."

I turned my head and looked down at him. He turned so that he was facing me, but his head was still in my lap. "Yuki, if those pills really made you happy, then get back on them. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, even if it means seeing you act really weird."  
I chuckled at the memory of him jumping on me in his hyper stage. He got up unnoticed while I was in lala land, and pulled me into his lap. (A/N: Hey Ashley-Chan, doesn't this sound familiar? LOL)

He looked at me seductively and said in his strong quiet voice, "Prove it."

TBC…

A/N – from Sammi-Chan,  
Hiya, did you like the chappy? It took me like forever to get it right. You never know what it'll be like in the next chappy. Lol. Don't mind me. Everyone at school tells me I have an 'overactive imagination and need to get off the computers and go into the sun for once.' I wonder who said that? (Shawnee-Chan, Ashley-Chan, Angelica-Chan, Josh-Chan, Mitchell-Chan) Whatever. Wait till the next chapter!

A/N- from Shu-chan121,

Well just so you all know I didn't write this chappie I had my friend Sammi-Chan do it for me. I told her the plot. And that about it XP. But I do hope you like it. She wrote more in this one chappie than I have in my 2 chappies .


End file.
